The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and more specifically, to content adjustment and display augmentation for electronic communication.
In electronic communications between users, the content of this electronic communication can be misinterpreted by a receiver of the electronic communication. For example, a sender may have intended a certain tone or sentiment that might be lost on the receiver based on their interpretation of the communication. Certain biases are present in each user that can tend to cause misinterpretation of tone and sentiment that can be caused by the usage of certain words or phrases by the sender. The receiver of the communication might make assumptions about the communication that can differ from the sender's intent for the message.